The Equinulous
by CMDR Skarfonic
Summary: What seemed to be just another friendship problem ends up being a mass turn of events including the transformation of a magic hungry dragon and the discovery of an earth pony that could give him the key to time itself. If your wondering where the doctor who is in this, wait for parts 2-4, you'll get your fix.
1. Part 1 - Analytics

The Equinulous

 **Twilight's castle, interior, Noon**

Twilight is re arranging her books, again. Spike bored out of his mind helping Twilight re - complete this already arbitrary task. Twilight places the last book on the shelf to re-complete her book organization chore.

Twilight "there, and with 238 seconds spared from the last time, this is a new record Spike, Spike?"

Spike is curled up tired beyond submission and bored out of his mind

Spike "(sarcastic) hooray"

Twilight "wow, First finding that lucky gemstone under my pillow this morning, to an extra efficient finish to our book organizing. I don't think this day could get any better"

at that moment twilight's cutie mark illuminates signaling that she can attend a friendship problem.

Twilight "well looks like I stand corrected"

Spike "finally, something to do"

Twilight rushes into the Cutie Map room to see where she is assigned to go.

Twilight "alright looks like Im going to Canterlot with.. myself?"

the map only showed Twilight's cutie mark on the map. she looked around to see if there was another location or a hidden place where another cutie mark might be, but it was only hers

Twilight "well this is certainly strange."

Spike "aw c'mon Twilight, It doesn't have to be a completely lonely mission. Hey, why don't you bring me along?"

Twilight "I dunno, what if the person has a phobia of dragons or maybe an irrational connection with them and because they have a friendship problem tries to kidnap you!"

Spike looks at Twilight with a flat 'really?' face

Spike "Please Twilight, Please, I need this"

Spike crawls to Twilight's hooves and is on his knees begging to go along

Twilight "you just want Canterlot cupcakes"

Spike "I REALLY want Canterlot cupcakes"

Twilight rolls her eyes then grins

Twilight "fine, but I'm leaving you there, so don't destroy anything, or eat the entire inventory of cakes"

Spike "DEAL!"

Twilight grabs her satchel and puts it on her back and they head to the train station.

 **Canterlot Cakes, exterior, mid afternoon**

Twilight leaves Spike a small bag of bits to keep him busy that afternoon. after the exchange, Spike races into the store. Twilight simply smiles and shakes her head. She then takes out a map of Canterlot and begins to stroll around the streets in search of her friendship 'patient'.

Twilight "now lets see, maybe over by the wonder bolts arena, mmm no, ooh probably by the Canterlot library."

as Twilight thinks out loud, her friend Colgate exits a building behind her with a slightly disgusted face.

Colgate "man, that guy really needs a friend"

Twilight hears this and stops in her tracks. she then rolls up her map and puts it back in her satchel

Twilight "well, that was fast"

Twilight turns around and sees Colgate

Colgate "Twilight, its been a while, hows, being a princess?"

Twilight "it has its moments, say what was that about some pony needing a friend?"

Colgate "huh? OH! the guy who lives here is offering 30 bits to any pony who wants to be part of a study of his. He acts like he hasn't just, sat down and talked about stuff with someone in ages."

She then gets in close and whispers in twilights ear

Colgate "plus he smells"

Twilight "Guy? you mean stallion right?"

Colgate "I think you better see for yourself"

Colgate points to the main entrance to the building than walked away.

Twilight enters the building. inside is a massive collection of whizzing machines and computing devices. the "guy" was a teenage sized dragon [red-orange spikes going down his spine, blue scales, and bright yellow eyes] he was hooking up a pony (Lyra) with electrodes that led to the series of computers.

The Dragon " good good, now just stay like that"

Lyra "can I get paid now?"

The Dragon "you'll get paid as soon as I finish my analysis"

Lyra "whats this for anyway"

The Dragon "you can read all about it once I finish my research"

Twilight looks around the room stunned by the amount of technology and the fact that a dragon was controlling them all. she then smelled the stench Colgate described, and covered her muzzle with her hoof

The Dragon "okay all done thank you for your time"

Lyra "what about my 30 bits?"

The Dragon "oh, r-right, here"

The Dragon held out a small bag of bits, Lyra used her magic to snatch the bag out of his paw then walked out of the side exit that Colgate left from earlier, with the same face of disgust

Twilight couldn't stand the smell and used a freshening spell on the room. it clouded the room in a mint green haze, The Dragon coughed in the sudden release of freshener.

The Dragon " *cough* *cough* what the?"

as the haze cleared The Dragon saw Twilight and his jaw dropped in shock and awe

Twilight (clears throat) "Hello, my name is.."

before she could go any farther, The Dragon rushed over to her and began visually analyzing her.

The Dragon "my word, a real alicorn, HERE!, this could be the answer to all my problems.

Twilight "uhh, good to meet you?"

The Dragon "A perfect hybrid of all 3 species of pony, IN ONE ENTITY!"

Twilight "Entity." she took the comparison as an insult

The Dragon "tell me please, what is your name?"

Twilight grinned and proceeded with her introduction "My name is Twilight.." She was again interrupted

The Dragon grabbed her hoof and shook it violently "It truly is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Twilight, and now with you I can FINALLY, hopefully, COMPLETE MY RESEARCH!"

Twilight frowns again

Twilight "Sparkle"

The Dragon "sparkle? sparkle what? sparkling? or wait wait, sparkler! sparkler? why do you have a sparkler?"

Twilight "MY NAME IS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"

The Dragon "well that was un necessary"

Twilight facehoofs

Twilight "lets try this again, My name is Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of friendship"

Twilight caught up in her own embrace didn't notice that The Dragon was already on the other side of the room fiddling with his computers

The Dragon "uh huh that great, SAY! would you mind if I analyzed you?"

Twilight angered again by his rudeness

Twilight "may I ask for what?"

The Dragon "you may, I am studying the storage and use of magic in all species of ponies, currently I am doing trials on unicorns, hence me being in Canterlot"

Twilight "and what do you, as a dragon, hope to do with that research?"

The Dragon "personal interest"

Twilight "uhhh huh, hey I just remembered, I need to, uhh, cupcakes. CUPCAKES! I have an order of cupcakes and I really shouldn't keep them waiting"

The Dragon "wait, b-but"

Twilight "gotta run!"

Twilight runs out of the building towards Canterlot Cakes.

The Dragon "Hhhh, first Cadence and now her, theres got to be something i'm doing wrong"

Twilight "I can deal with a pony trying to study magic, we'd probably get along great, but a dragon?! Looks like I'm going to need Spike after all"

 **Canterlot Cakes, Interior**

Store Cashier "NO! we don't have anymore Cakes for you, you spent all your bits when you first came in here!"

Spike "Please, I just need one more, something small, anything I swear I'll pay you back" Spike leans in "I work for the princess of friendship"

Store Cashier "yeah, and every morning I give Celestia 20 orders of Red velvet double layered cakes!"

Spike "really?"

Store Cashier "NO of corse not!, She gets them from Canterlot Baked Goods, over there"

The cashier points to a store right across the street from his store

Store Cashier "I don't know what makes their cakes so good, we take time for our goods. quality over quantity, at least that the way it should be"

Spike thinks about the cake he had when he first came into the store and his mouth begins to water

Spike "quality, no kidding"

Store Cashier "Eghh, get out of here kid, your gonna get the floors wet"

Twilight "SPIIIIIKE!"

Spike "Oh thank Celestia Twilight listen, I know those bits were supposed to last me the afternoon but I'm in a pinch and I really need some.."

Spike gets cut off by Twilight

Twilight "theres no time for that now Spike, I think the map sending me here by myself meant that I needed to bring you along too, I need you to come with me right now!"

Store Cashier "PRINCESS TWILIGHT!? You weren't kidding?"

Spike "told ya"

Store Cashier "wait a sec, here have some gemstone cupcakes on the house, just make sure to refer us around"

Spikes eyes grow huge at the sight of the cupcakes and his mouth begins to water twice as much as before

Spike "YOU GOT IT!"

before Spike could grab the cupcakes Twilight grabs him with her magic and runs out the door

Twilight "NOW SPIKE!"

Spike and Store Cashier in unison "WAIT, NOOOO!"

 **The Dragons's house, interior**

Moon Dancer "so you'll pay me 30 bits to just stand here while I hold this plant up with magic?"

The Dragon "well I just lost my one chance at a solid lead so I need all the ponies I can get"

Moon Dancer "eh, whatever, as long as I get paid"

Twilight then enters the room

The Dragon "TWILIGHT! YOUR BACK!"

Moon Dancer "Twilight? HEY, Twilight hows it.."

Moon Dancer gets interrupted by The Dragon shoving her out the exit

The Dragon "sorry my lead returned, were closed"

Moon Dancer "wait, but what about my money? Hey"

The Dragon then locks the exit behind Moon Dancer and then walked in the opposite direction to another door where the ponies entered for analysis, The Dragon sticks his head out the door

The Dragon "sorry every pony, were closed"

Behind the door is a massive line of unicorns stretching down the street and around the corner"

Line of unicorns "AWWWWW"

The line then disperses and every pony goes there separate ways

The Dragon then enters the main room with his computers

The Dragon "sooo, Twilight, how about that analysis?"

Spike "wait, is that, a DRAGON?"

Twilight "i'd Love to"

Spike "WHAT?!"

The Dragon "GREAT, If you could just stand right over here"

Twilight "Sure thing"

Spike grabs Twilight's hind hoof

Spike "Twilight, what are you doing? who is this guy?"

Twilight "he's an analyst just like me, I'm here to aid in his research"

Spike "why do I need to be here?"

Twilight "oh, so you can keep an eye on the dragon to make sure he doesn't do anything bad to me"

Spike "you took me away from gemstone deliciousness so I could SPY!"

The Dragon busy setting up his experiment didn't hear Twilight and Spike's conversation until Spike's outburst

The Dragon "what was that?"

Twilight "NOTHING, i'll be right there"

Twilight (whispers to Spike) "Spike I need you here more than you know, If I told you the real reason I need you here Im afraid you might over react"

Spike sees the true compassion in twilights eyes

Spike "Hhhh, okay, but do I still have to spy?"

Twilight "oh, yeah, I still do actually need to to do that"

Twilight walked over to The Dragon and he begins placing electrodes around Twilight

The Dragon " okay for this first test, I'm going to need you to stand here and hold this in the air with your magic"

Twilight "a plant? you know I could do other things to, like do you want me to teleport it somewhere, or turn it into a orange, I am an alicorn after all"

The Dragon "no no, my instruments are programmed to analyze only similar uses of magic. hence me having all the unicorns hold up an object as well, I'm afraid it will have to go for you too."

Twilight holds up the plant with her magic and the farthest computer from her begins churning out graphs and lines of code. The Dragon grabs them and begins reading.

The Dragon "Incredible, even performing a simple task as levitating an object taps into your internal source of magic, she's not just holding up a plant, she's holding up a plant with an extreme amount of force, if I wanted to take that plant from you, I quite literally couldn't! oh you can stop now"

Twilight sets down the plant

Twilight "is that it?"

The Dragon "goodness no, it would be if you were a unicorn, but you're also half pegasus and half earth pony! and I want to figure out how all of you works"

Spike gives a 'thats kind've creepy' face towards The Dragon

The Dragon "for this next test, i'm going to see your pegasus side, so simply hover above the ground using your wings, but DO NOT USE any magic from your horn"

Spike "uhh wouldn't that be just magic in general"

The Dragon "AHHH WHAT THE, oh you scared me there, boy your the tiny one aren't you, and no, all ponies have a natural source of magic, but only unicorns and alicorns have the potential to use that magic for any purpose they desire. For instance, a pegasus may have wings, and a lighter bone density to help them fly faster. but without magic, they would loose control of their flight the second they left the ground, and without magic, they would never be able to stand on clouds"

Spike " so they use there magic to keep stable in flight and to walk on clouds? does that mean they will run out of flight magic eventually"

The Dragon "that would be the case if they were a unicorn or if a spell was cast on a earth pony to help them walk on clouds, but unlike those, a pegasus's magic is circulated thorough their body the entirety of their natural life. Oh sorry Twilight, here, (he flips on the second farthest computer away from Twilight) you can do the test wile I explain magic to this little dragon"

Spike "my name is Spike."

The Dragon "uh huh that great, anyway a pegasus's magic is circulated thorough their body and then recycled to then be stored for use again. since a pegasus never actually expels the magic from their body, they can live off the same amount for there entire lives.

Spike "wheres their magic stored?"

The Dragon grabs the data sheet being expelled from the second computer

The Dragon "in their wings, MY WORD THIS IS INCREDIBLE!"

Spike "what?"

Twilight is using the same internal alicorn magic along with her pegasus flight magic to aid in her efforts!

Spike "but I thought pegasus's didn't use magic for actual flight

The Dragon "they don't they use the energy they get from eating, just like every pony uses that same energy for walking and running and exercise in general, a pegasus's wings are a muscle just like any other part of a ponies body, which is why they get tired after long flights. but TWILIGHT! Twilight uses her internal alicorn magic to aid her muscles in flight, she could quite literally fly like that for weeks without rest. Thank you Twilight, you can stop"

Twilight touches down on the ground and folds up her wings

Twilight "is that all?"

The Dragon "almost, I just have to test your earth pony side with your natural strength."

The Dragon then presses a button from a hanging console and a large saddle lowers with 2 massive metal beams attached extending several feet in each direction

Twilight "uhh, I don't think I can carry this"

The Dragon "ehh, you should be able to, thats the average carrying capacity for an adult earth pony.

Twilight "AJ's that strong?"

The Dragon then lowers the saddle onto Twilight and Twilight cringes as if to collapse under the weight, but instead she was able to hold it up with very little effort.

The Dragon's final computer begins churning out massive amount of data

The Dragon "GREAT WHICKERING STALLIONS! This can't be possible!"

Spike "what is it?"

The Dragon "if these readings are correct, Twilight is able to carry, 3,4, 8 TIMES THE WEIGHT SHE IS CURRENTLY SUPPORTING!

The Dragon then shifts the data sheet a bit farther down. He is stunned by the readings

Spike "uhh, are you okay?"

The Dragon "My, goodness, me. Twilight isn't just a hybrid of all 3 species of ponies, she's a living breathing symbiotic organism.

Twilight "I'm right here you know"

The Dragon "she uses the magic from one part of her body to strengthen the magic of other parts. her unicorn magic enhances her earth pony strength, Her earth pony strength doubles, no TRIPLES her wing flight capacity, and her pegasus magic circulatory veins transfer all 3 types of magic all across her system. She doesn't have a internal alicorn magic, her 'alicorn' magic is just the combination of the 3 different magics co-existing in one organism. THIS IS THE KEY TO MY PROBLEM!"

Spike "your what now?"

The Dragon disconnects the electrodes from Twilight and raises the metal guider saddle from her back

The Dragon "thank you Twilight, THANK YOU!"

The Dragon kisses her fore hoof

The Dragon "ugh gross, now If you don't mind I have lots of work to do, so if you would be so kind"

Twilight "wait what?"

The Dragon begins pushing Twilight out the front door of his house

Spike "what about me, can I stay and watch?"

The Dragon "hmm, I don't see why not, be nice to have another dragon to keep me company, for as long as it lasts, as long as you stay quiet"

Twilight "wait what? Spike!"

Spike walked over to Twilight as The Dragon is pushing her

Spike "don't worry Twilight, remember, I'm your spy"

Twilight gives a worried look to Spike but agrees with a nod, then The Dragon then pushes Twilight out and slams the door on her face

 **Canterlot Cakes, Interior, dusk**

Twilight is spinning a plate with a untouched cupcake trying to pass the time

Store Cashier, "she doesn't like it, I'm ruined"

Celestia walked by and is about to enter the store across the street but then sees Twilight in Canterlot Cakes and walked in there instead

Store Cashier "P P P Princess Celestia, (he whispers to himself) this is my chance"

Celestia "Twilight what are you doing here?"

Twilight "hello princess, do you think you can help me?"

Celestia "of course Twilight what with"

Celestia proceeds to sit next to Twilight at the table, the Store Cashier comes by sweating from nervousness and places a red velvet cake in the table

Celestia "oh that won't be necessa.."

Celestia then sees that its red velvet

Celestia "uhhh, well one can't hurt"

Twilight "I just can't put my hoof on it princess, I can understand the fact that some pony would dedicate so much into research, and thats coming from me!"

Celestia takes a fork full of the cake and tastes it, her eyes widen

Celestia "oh my me, what have I been eating all my life?"

Twilight "For a pony, well, er, ahh whatever, to go through so much to try to understand something that he will never be able to experience for himself"

while Twilight was talking, Celestia lost control of herself and began eating the cake as if it were a pie in a contest. so face first

Twilight "To understand the magic of ponies when he'll never be one, why would he care, what made him want to understand pony magic. I guess thats something I'll never be able to understand about dragons."

Celestia stops eating and looks at Twilight

Celestia "dragon what now?"

Celestia sees the cake smeared on her face and uses her magic to teleport it away (where, no pony knows)

Twilight "a dragon, trying to understand pony magic, wait, were you not listening?"

Celestia "A dragon? huh, how peculiar"

at that moment the ground began to shake and a massive beam of light emerged in the direction of The Dragon's house

Twilight "oh no, SPIKE!"

Celestia "Twilight?"

Twilight then ran out of the store towards the house

Celestia looked around the room then teleported the cake to her throne room, she then walked to the Store Cashier and teleports a contract next to her

Celestia "this is going to sound really weird but.."

Store Cashier "20 orders of double layered red velvet cake every morning?"

Celestia stands there stunned then attempts to play it off

Celestia "well I can see that this is taken care of, this should cover my expenses"

Celestia then teleports a massive bag of gemstones onto the cashier table then proceeds to walk out

Celestia "pleasure doing business with you"

Store Cashier "Ahhhh, an-and you"

 **The Dragon's house, exterior, dusk**

the house is still shaking and a beam still being expelled from the roof of the building.

Twilight "SPIIIIIKE!"

at that moment the house stops shaking and the beam ceases then Spike calmly walked out of the house and closes the door behind him.

Twilight "Spike?"

Spike "Twilight, you may want to step back"

from inside the house Twilight hears the sound of hooves hitting the floor becoming louder as they approach the door. a solid blue magic aura then surrounds the doorknob and the door opens. behind it stands a tall blue furred and a red-orange mane/tail stallion unicorn and a Orange 6 sided magic star with a yellow dragon eye at its center as a cutie mark

Twilight "Spike? who is this?"

Spike "this may be hard to believe Twilight, but this is the dragon, he turned himself into a unicorn"

 **END PART 1**


	2. Part 2 - Doctors Orders

The Equinulous Part 2

 **Canterlot Castle Suite, interior, morning**

Out of shock and a slight fear of The Dragon's knowledge of magic, Twilight requested to stay at the castle that night, Celestia gladly accepted

Twilight "But HOW?, you were there Spike, How did he turn himself into a pony?"

Spike "I keep telling you Twilight, under his floor was a secret staircase that led to a large machine, he entered the new data he got from you and then he turned it on."

Twilight "uhh this is pointless, well I suppose we can all least wait for morning"

Spike "um, Twilight, it is morning"

Twilight "WHAT? but I just got here and I was thinking about how he might of been able to do this and.."

At that moment Twilight saw that she had dug a literal ditch in the floor of the room from walking in circles all night thinking about The Dragon"

Twilight "well then there no time to waste, who knows where he might go or what he'll try and do next"

Spike "don't you think you should get some rest and I could go see him, y'know dragon to dragon"

Twilight "rest is for chumps Spike, are YOU A CHUMP? besides, he's no longer a dragon, remember?"

Spike "oh, right"

Twilight then uses her magic to grab Spike and place him on her back, Twilight then runs out of the room towards The Dragon's house

 **The Dragon's house, exterior, morning**

Twilight "okay Spike, prepare yourself, now that he has control of unicorn magic, theres no guessing what he'll do with it"

Twilight hears hoof steps behind the door growing louder as they approach the door, The Dragon then bursts the door open

The Dragon "Aaaauagh, t, wow, who knew you could have such a great nights rest on a pony bed designed for ponies"

The Dragon then looks up and sees Twilight and Spike

The Dragon "oh, morning Twilight, isn't it a lovely day?"

Twilight and Spike look at each other in confusion expecting a more dramatic entrance from The Dragon"

Twilight "soooo, D.."

Twilight then realized that she had never gotten The Dragon's name

Twilight "uhh, what is your name exactly?"

The Dragon smiles

The Dragon "I have no idea!"

Spike "nice to meet you I have no idea"

Twilight "what do you mean you have no idea?"

Spike "Twilight thats not his name"

Twilight "Spike, he doesn't have a name, as far as we know"

Spike "what?….. Oh"

Twilight "you don't have a name?"

The Dragon continues to smile

The Dragon "Nope!"

Spike "well then, what should we call you?"

The Dragon "nothing for now, I have work to do"

Twilight "work, more?"

Spike "but you already know everything about the magic of ponies in Equestria"

The Dragon "exactly, about the magic of ponies, NOW I'm going to figure out what kind of magic made our planet die!"

Spike "come again?"

The Dragon "gotta run"

The Dragon then uses his magic to teleport away

Twilight "what? b-but how"

Spike "I agree, our planet isn't dead"

Twilight "No Spike! well actually yes that as well, But how was a dragon that just gained unicorn magic able to successfully perform a teleportation spell?"

At that moment, Celestia teleported behind Twilight with The Dragon captured in her magic, Celestia had a very disappointed look on her face

Celestia "Twilight could you explain to me why this stallion was trying to steal from the Canterlot archives?"

Twilight "the Canterlot archives? how do you know where those are?"

The Dragon "where else would they be but right next to the royal throne room"

Celestia "Twilight?"

Twilight "sorry princess, but this dragon was trying to figure out how the planet died"

Celestia "dragon?"

Twilight "yes, dragon, remember, the one I was telling you about yesterday"

Celestia looks at Twilight, then looks at the pony in her capture, then back at Twilight

Celestia "Twilight you've been surrounded by Spike too long in your castle, you've forgotten what ponies look like. I'm giving you a new assignment, don't just leave your castle whenever the map gives you a place to go, go and actually talk to other ponies between missions"

The Dragon "oh no, I'm definitely a dragon"

The Dragon then smiles at Celestia

Celestia looks at The Dragon then using her magic does an x-ray spell to see for her self

Celestia "okay, I stand corrected, you both need to get outside and socialize with other ponies, Twilight I'm giving you a new, new assignment, become friends with this pony"

Twilight "wait, no, princess"

Celestia "good day Twilight"

Celestia then teleports away

The Dragon teleports a scroll to himself then unravels it

Twilight "did you steal that?"

The Dragon "you were here, Celestia doesn't care"

Twilight sighs deeply

Twilight "if were going to become friends, I'm going to need something to call you"

The Dragon "I don't care about that right now"

Twilight looks at the scroll that The Dragon stole, it wasn't a scroll at all, it was a map of equestia

Twilight "out of all the things in the Canterlot archives, you stole a MAP?"

The Dragon "well yeah what would you take?"

Twilight "oh I dunno, a piece of text that would actually aid me in my research, I thought you were an analyst?"

The Dragon "I am, I just like to figure out things on my own"

Twilight "and whats this about the world being dead?"

The Dragon gains interest in twilights question

The Dragon "now you see, that I do care about, tell me Twilight, don't you wonder why we have to manually control all aspects of our worlds climate?"

Twilight "what?"

The Dragon "ponies have to manually control everything, the weather, the wind, The rising of the SUN AND MOON! don't you wonder why?"

Twilight "no, thats the way its always been?"

The Dragon "has it, then how come other worlds don't require beings like us to complete those tasks, every single other world has no need for beings to control its climate, the sun and the moon 'rise' each day and night based off the revolution of the planet itself, in all other systems, the sun and moon don't revolve around the planet, the planet spins and moves around the sun"

Twilight "how do you know all this?"

The Dragon "the same reason why I don't know my own name, I'M NOT SURE! all I know is that its true, and ill be damned if I don't figure out why"

Twilight "the clouds on other worlds move on their own.. like in the ever free forest?"

The Dragon "the what now?"

Twilight " the ever free forest, the weather is uncontrolled there and the clouds move on their own"

The Dragon "thats not possible, climate isn't limited to a single area, its a global network, it can't work in one place and not work everywhere else"

Spike "well it does there"

The Dragon "fascinating, if that were to be true, then an incredibly potent source of natural magic must have made it possible? I must go there at once!"

The Dragon then teleports away

Twilight "wha? where did he go?"

Spike "the ever free forest?"

Twilight "I don't think so Spike, not even alicorn magic is powerful enough to teleport a pony halfway across Equestria"

Spike "the train station"

Twilight "we can't go home yet Spike we have figure out where he went"

Spike "no he went to the train station"

Spike points up high to the Canterlot train station, Twilight uses a spell to summon a magic telescope and sure enough there he was boarding the train

Twilight "how could you see that far?"

Spike "with my dragon eyes, don't you know Twilight, dragons have an extended field of vision"

Twilight is shocked at first then shakes it off to focus on the problem at hand

Twilight "then theres no time to waste, LETS GO!"

Celestia teleports behind Twilight again

Celestia "Twilight, where did your new assignment go?"

Twilight "sorry princess, but were in a hurry, that dragon is leaving towards Ponyville with an unknown amount of knowledge about magic, theres no knowing what he'll do!"

Celestia stops Twilight and Spike in their tracks with her magic

Celestia "Twilight I know you know the difference between a dragon and a pony, but this is ridiculous, your not going anywhere until you explain yourself"

Spike "she's telling the truth princess, that pony is, or was, a dragon, he turned himself into a unicorn"

Celestia hears this and is stunned and confused, but then gives in

Celestia "if what you say is true, prove it"

Celestia releases Twilight and Spike, Spike then points to The Dragon's house

Spike "in there"

 **The Dragon's house, interior, midday**

Spike opens the door and the 3 enter the room full of computers, they lay off and the house is dark, Twilight uses her magic and produces an illumination spell, Twilight then looks at Spike and nods, Spike walked over to the table holding up The Dragon's computers and reaches underneath, he then presses a button and sure enough a chunk of the floorboards separate from the rest of the floor to reveal a secret staircase. they walk downstairs into a large room, Spike flicks on a light on the wall and the room begins to light up. there in the center of the room lay a large machine with rings of crystal surrounding a platform, a platform big enough to fit one teenage sized dragon

Spike "this is what he used"

Celestia "but in order for it to work, he would need pure, untouched magic"

Spike walked over to a cloak covering a small container, he removed the cloak and underneath lay an ancient looking cylinder, about 2 feet tall, it was rusted and covered in dirt. Twilight walked over to it and wiped the dirt off the front of the cylinder. underneath was a very strange symbol made up of 3 triangles and a dot in the center connecting them, and the words "Danger, Radiation"

Spike "rad-I-ation? whats that?"

Twilight "I'm not sure, do you know princess?"

Celestia "as surprising as it may be I'm not sure either, but this cylinder is ancient, even more so than myself"

Twilight "what ever it is, he used it to transform himself into that dragon - pony body"

Celestia "equinulous"

Twilight "what?"

Celestia "he's and equinulois, an artificially made equine"

Spike "why is that even a term?"

Celestia "because he's not the only being to try and turn himself into a pony, there are multiple beings that would love to get their hooves on unicorn magic, some of which you have met Twilight, Tirek, Chrysalis, the Sirens, they are all artificially made, but failed attempts to turn into ponies, this dragon was able to do it perfectly, if this knowledge got into the wrong hooves, it could mean untold chaos across Equestria. Twilight, find this dragon equinulous and bring him to Luna and myself, we will figure out his true intentions"

Twilight "right away princess"

Twilight and Spike exit The Dragon's house and Twilight stretches out her wings to fly back to Ponyville

 **Ponyville Train Station, exterior, afternoon**

The Dragon "now lets see, according to this map, the ever free forest is in, this direction"

The Dragon begins trotting in the direction of the ever free forest, on route he catches a glimpse of a brown stallion earth pony with a very peculiar cutie mark

The Dragon "excuse me you there, stallion, Sorry to intrude but I couldn't help but notice your cute mark"

Doctor Hooves "oh this old thing, well yes it is the odd one isn't it, but may I ask, who are you?"

The Dragon "my apologies, I am dragon"

The Dragon reaches out his hoof for a shake

Doctor Hooves "dragon huh? well I've certainly heard worse, nice to meet you dragon, I'm Time Turner"

Doctor Hooves reaches out his hoof as well and the 2 connect for a shake, but before any shaking of hooves could take place, The Dragon experiences a massive vision of the vortex of time itself and hears a grinding, an odd grinding he's never quite heard before. and he hears Doctor Hooves heartbeat, a heartbeat of 4

The Dragon removes his hoof from Doctor Hooves and steps back to comprehend what he just experienced

The Dragon "oh ohohoho, you are the odd one, Doctor"

Doctor Hooves is stunned by The Dragon's realization of his true identity

The Dragon "Forget some weird climate magic from one corner of Equestria, you, your going to show me how you came in contact with the magic essence of time itself, and your going to give it to me"

 **END PART 2**


	3. Part 3 - Reunion

The Equinulous Part 3

 **Ponyville central square, afternoon**

Doctor Hooves "I don't know what your talking about"

The Dragon "please Doctor, your a time traveler, you can manipulate time magic! and your going to tell me how!"

Doctor Hooves "who are you"

The Dragon "how do you do it? manipulate time, my guess is you have a devise that does it for you, with you being an earth pony and all."

Doctor Hooves turns his back to The Dragon and pulls something from out of his satchel, it emits a strange whirring sound and a faint blue light

The Dragon "what is that, whats that sound?"

Doctor Hooves "sorry just whistling"

Doctor Hooves then looks at it and puts it away

Doctor Hooves "ohh this is interesting, your a dragon, a greedy, self conscious dragon"

The Dragon is stunned but attempts to play it off

The Dragon "I'm right aren't I, the fact that you use a devise to manipulate time, but where would you keep such a devise, certainly not in your home, what if someone asked what it was, that would be awkward wouldn't it. no my guess is you keep it right where it first arrived when you came to this place. arrive here? what does he mean by that, well with you being an alien and all"

The Dragon uses an x-ray spell and reveals the 2 hearts of DH

The Dragon "2 hearts, well that explains your heartbeat, but keeping your devise hidden isn't enough, you most likely keep it locked up as well, but with something old, something that no one but you could mimic, something like, a key?"

The Dragon uses his magic and takes out a key from DH's satchel

The Dragon "well this is sure interesting isn't it, having a key isn't enough for you, you had to make it a very special key didn't you.

The Dragon uses his magic to analyze the key

The Dragon "mmm, basic quantum molecular repositioning, child's play!"

He then throws the key back at Doctor Hooves and using his magic creates a perfect copy out of his magic aura

The Dragon "Thanks for the time machine Doctor, i'll make sure to put it to good use"

The Dragon teleports away

Doctor Hooves begins running in the direction of the ever free forest, he runs deep into the woods until he reaches a small opening in the thick tree line. he then reaches back into his satchel and pulls out his sonic screwdriver and directs it in front of him, slowly a blue box begins to appear with the words "police public call box" across the top. he puts away his sonic and takes out his key and unlocks the door on the front of the box. Inside is a large circular room with a very odd looking console at the center. Doctor Hooves then begins walking around and seeing if anyone was inside of it. he then looks at the console and remembers all the times it has saved him in the past

The Dragon is in the trees around the small opening in the forest as Doctor Hooves opens the door he uses his magic to teleport inside and underneath the main console. once inside he sees the fact that its bigger in the inside, he tries to keep his awe to himself as he sees Doctor Hooves enter through the door.

Doctor Hooves remembers that The Dragon was trying to find the TARDIS and claps his hooves together, the doors then slam shut. Doctor Hooves then lets out a sigh of relief

The Dragon "a pocket dimension inside a temporal relay output with a camouflaged exterior. an infinite ship, how in the name of Celestia did you make this?

Doctor Hooves "a story that a greedy dragon doesn't deserve to hear"

The Dragon "well thats a bit rude don't you think?"

Doctor Hooves "you were right, that key can't be cloned it can only be made by me, your too powerful if you were able to mimic the structure of the key perfectly with magic"

The Dragon "you flatter me Doctor, alas, the second I laid hoof on that key I knew it couldn't be cloned, it isn't just the shape, its the entire key itself, without that exact key, I could never get inside."

Doctor Hooves "then how did you?"

The Dragon "I followed you, I knew that after a drastic threat like that the first place you would go is to make sure your precious machine was still okay. so I waited, and it didn't take you long at all, then I simply teleported inside when you opened those doors"

Doctor Hooves "clever reptile"

The Dragon "quite"

Doctor Hooves "I am going to have to ask you to leave now"

The Dragon "and why would I do something like that, I'm on the brink of discovering why this planet is different from every other in the night sky"

Doctor Hooves "you, don't want time travel?"

The Dragon "I guess your not as clever as I thought, heavens above no, me? in control of the time matrix, it would almost certainly mean disaster. only in the hooves of an experienced user would I be able to figure out why this planes is like this"

Doctor Hooves "why"

The Dragon "prevention, a drastic event in this planets history made it like this, I intend to figure out what, so that we may live on in peace for all eternity"

Doctor Hooves "I could tell you all you need to know, right here, right now, I could also wipe your memory and make you forget all you know about magic, about me, and about yourself"

The Dragon "that won't be necessary, I already have"

Doctor Hooves "already have what?"

The Dragon "lost everything, why do you think I told you my name was dragon, I have nothing to fear from the ponies here. my name is useless to them, I don't know who I am, what i've done, where I came from, Im alone. which is why I intend to help. you claim to be a Doctor, isn't that what you do, help? can you help me Doctor?"

Doctor Hooves looks at The Dragon for a moment and reviews his possible options

Doctor Hooves "no"

The Dragon "NO!"

Doctor Hooves smiles

Doctor Hooves "know!"

The Dragon is confused by his actions and remains silent

Doctor Hooves "you, want to know, what happened to this world, what caused it to be like this, other dragons have a lustful greed for treasures or land or power, you have a greed for knowledge, and that is a greed I can sympathize with"

Doctor Hooves pulls a lever on the central console and the entire ship begins to shake and produce a grinding sound, the same sound The Dragon heard in his vision.

Doctor Hooves "its called the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and its mine!"

The Dragon begins to laugh hysterically

The Dragon "incredible"

Doctor Hooves releases the lever and the ship comes to a halt and becomes quiet.

The Dragon "where are we, or should I ask, when are we?"

Doctor Hooves "10,000 miles outside of your planets atmosphere, 30,000 years ago"

The Dragon has a massive smile on his face and looks towards the door of the TARDIS

Doctor Hooves "watch your step"

Doctor Hooves claps his hooves and the doors fly open

The Dragon runs over to the entrance and looks at his planet below, his happy grin slowly begins to droop in to a shocked frown. his eyes loose their happy widened form and his pupils shrink, a tear runs down the side of his face

The Dragon "what is this?"

Doctor Hooves "this is your planet, this is how Earth died, and Equestria was born"

Below lay a world covered in fire, streaks of white go across the sky showing the trails of missiles traveling across the planet. an impact is seen and a large white light glows shines on the side of the world.

Doctor Hooves "In order for you to live, the previous owners had to perish, billions of them, very few were able to escape."

Doctor Hooves points to the outskirts of space, there were several massive ships leaving the planet each going in different directions

Doctor Hooves "what you know as magic is nothing more but the remains of whats left of their civilization, the nuclear radiation of thousands of missiles detonating across the world, without those, you would never be able to become a unicorn.

The Dragon is still in shock and fear in the realization of what had to happen so that Equestria could live. he continues to shed tears

Doctor Hooves "in the early stages, after the fires went out, and the dust settled, and the light of the sun once again touched the face of the world, there were only 2 life forms left, what the previous inhabitants if they ever came to see it, would call gods. the parents of the alicorns we know as Celestia and Luna"

The Dragon collapses onto his hind hooves and lowered his head

Doctor Hooves "but genocide wasn't enough, soon the world grew cold in the nuclear winter, a winter that lasted 1000 years, and eventually the world began to loose everything else, its spin, its climate, and soon enough even the geothermal motion of the planets core. It became a rock. the heat of the nuclear fire did do some things though, huge deposited of gemstones were unearthed, and eventually, life sprang back as it always does, nurtured by the celestial alicorns and the radiation of the planet, it grew and spread. massive diversity that Earth didn't see since the time of the dinosaurs"

Doctor Hooves "I loved the previous owners, I lived with them, travelled with them, and even saved them countless times across time and space, even aiding them on their journey across the stars. I suppose thats why I came to your world. you remind me of them, well besides the whole horse thing.."

The Dragon "if you knew all this, why didn't you convince me otherwise"

Doctor Hooves "you wanted to know, sometimes knowledge comes at a price, why did you want to know about Earth?"

The Dragon sobs heavily then gives in

The Dragon "you were right Doctor, I'm a dragon, a dragon greedy for knowledge, not about life, this world is too perfect, it needed a kick. the balance of good an evil is weighted to far on the side of good. I have come to level the scales. this is exactly what I was looking for! so I have one final question for you Doctor"

The Dragon turns around towards Doctor Hooves, his eyes large with greed, a large grin stretched across his face

The Dragon "can you show me more."

Doctor Hooves looks at him, his face shocked at his response, his face then goes flat and he turns to the console at the center of the TARDIS

Doctor Hooves "I'm taking you back, and when we get there, I'm turning you over to Celestia"

The Dragon "its the logical thing to do"

Doctor Hooves pulls a lever on the console, the doors slam shut and the TARDIS begin to whirr its familiar sound. they touch back in Equestria 2 minutes after they left

The Dragon "this is quite the beautiful place Doctor, large stretches of green, perfect artificial weather, and no pony has a care in the world, I look forward to changing all that."

Doctor Hooves "and I look forward to you spending the rest of your life below Canterlot Castle rotting in a cell"

Doctor Hooves turns his back to The Dragon and bucks him in the face, knocking him out cold

 **Edge of Ponyville, Evening**

Twilight and Spike arrive and see The Dragon riding on the back Doctor Hooves she flies down to them

Twilight "Time Turner, what happened?"

Doctor Hooves "princess Twilight, this stallion has the intention to destroy your entire world, I managed to get him to reveal everything to me"

Spike "destroy the world?!"

Doctor Hooves "he must be taken to the Canterlot dungeons at once"

Twilight "thank you Time Turner, ill take him to the train station"

Doctor Hooves "that won't be necessary, i'll carry him there myself, I suggest you disable his magic"

Twilight nods and uses a spell to cancel out the use of The Dragon's horn

Twilight "he was hit pretty hard, he needs medical attention, Spike go into town and get the nurse"

Spike runs into Ponyville to the hospital, Twilight gets out some rope from her satchel and binds his hooves together

 **Ponyville train Station, Evening**

Spike arrives with the nurse

Spike "here Twilight"

Twilight "thank you Spike, Time Turner, may I ask how you got him to reveal his intentions?"

Doctor Hooves "you may, but I'm afraid I am not at ease to tell"

Twilight looks away and down at The Dragon

the Nurse Pony takes out a stethoscope and measures The Dragon's heart rate, at the same time, The Dragon wakes up

The Dragon looks at his binds

The Dragon "well you really went all out with this Doctor, I'm impressed"

Nurse Pony "oh no, I need a shot of adrenaline and fast!"

Spike "what?"

Twilight "whats wrong?"

Nurse Pony "this pony is going into cardiac arrest"

Doctor Hooves "no offense nurse, but this pony is an equinulous, If he needs medical attention, he'll get it from me"

Doctor Hooves reaches into his satchel and pulls out his own stethoscope and places it on The Dragon's chest, and listens

"bum bum bum bum"

"bum bum bum bum"

"bum bum bum bum"

"bum bum bum bum"

The doctors eyes widen and he sets down his stethoscope

Doctor Hooves "your a time lord"

The Dragon "pardon?"

Doctor Hooves slams his hoof right next to The Dragon's head

Doctor Hooves "WHO ARE YOU!"

Twilight "Time Turner?"

Doctor Hooves "stand back Twilight, this man is more dangerous then any of you know!"

Spike "man?"

Doctor Hooves "yes, MAN, more specifically a resident of Gallifrey in the constellation of Costello"

Twilight "what?"

Doctor Hooves "I will not ask you again, WHO ARE YOU!?"

The Dragon "I've already told you Doctor, I don't know, everything I told you is true, I have no knowledge of who I am or where I came from"

Doctor Hooves "LIAR!"

Twilight "Time Turner!"

Doctor Hooves "Twilight were dealing with a pony who contains all knowledge of the magic of ponies in Equestria, and thanks to me the knowledge of where it comes from, HE'S A MASTER OF MAGIC AND HE INTENDS TO USE IT TO DESTROY THE WORLD!"

The Dragon "what did you say?"

Doctor Hooves "that you are the definition of evil, and you are trying to destroy the world I LOVE!"

The Dragon "no, before that, you called me the master of magic…. Doctor, thats what you can call me, you can call me. The Master"

 **END PART 3**


	4. Part 4 - Trial and Redemption

**Ponyville Train Station, Night**

Doctor Hooves stands over The Dragon, now known as The Master

Doctor Hooves "you really don't remember?"

The Master "not a thing, why, do you?"

Doctor Hooves thinks about his options

Doctor Hooves "no"

The Master "well except the fact that I'm a, time lord was it? looks like I am qualified to pilot your TARDIS after all"

Twilight "Time Turner, would you mind filling me in on whats going on?"

Doctor Hooves "all you need to know is that this stallion has the intention to destroy your world"

Twilight "Hhhh, very well"

The Master "aww c'mon Doctor, you should come with, us time lords should stick together"

Spike "wait, Time Turner your a Time Lord?"

Doctor Hooves "that is none of your concern Spike"

Twilight "actually it is, if your a time lord, and he's a time lord, and he's a equinulous, whats to keep me from claiming that your an equinulous as well?"

Doctor Hooves "What would it matter, I'm trying to help you"

Twilight "the master claimed to be helping us as well, and now you claim that he's bent on world destruction, equinulous have a history of attacking Equestria. Im sorry but this is now a matter of national security"

Twilight then uses an x-ray spell and sees DH's 2 hearts

Twilight "you and the master both have 2 hearts, you are the only ponies in Equestria with 2 hearts"

Spike "Time Turner, your an equinulous?"

Doctor Hooves "I'm on your side, I'm helping you!"

Twilight "if what you say is true, then you will have no problem explaining yourself to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna"

Twilight then used her magic to levitate Doctor Hooves and take out more rope from her satchel and tied Doctor Hooves hooves together. she then proceeded to place both of them in the train

 **Royal Throne Room, Morning**

Twilight carries both Doctor Hooves and The Master with her magic into the throne room, royal guard then proceeds to take them from her, remove there rope binds, and place them in chains.

Luna "identify yourself unicorn"

The Master "I am the master, a dragon turned pony equinulous. and according to my associate.."

Doctor Hooves "I am NOT your associate!"

A royal guard comes up from behind and hits Doctor Hooves in the back with the side of his spear

Royal Guard "you will speak when spoken to!"

Celestia "continue"

The Master "and according to… my fellow prisoner, I am also a being known as a time lord"

Luna "Time Lord?"

The Master "I have no idea what it is but apparently, he does"

Celestia "very well, Earth Pony, identify yourself"

Doctor Hooves "I am the Doctor, I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Costello, I am 914 years old and if you don't arrest this unicorn you will be making the worst decision of your eternal lives"

Celestia leans over to Luna

Celestia "well, he's insane"

Celestia "tell us, Doctor, what is a time lord exactly?"

Doctor Hooves "you identify your race as ponies, I identify my race as Time Lord"

Luna "we'll need more than that"

Doctor Hooves "There is nothing more too it, Time Lord is quite simply the name of my race"

Royal Guard "your Highness, I believe this pony is trying to fib you, allow me to cast a truth spell on them both"

Luna "very well"

The guard then casts the truth spell on both of them

Celestia "you claim to be from another world, can you prove it?"

Doctor Hooves "I'm 914 years old and I have 2 hearts what else would you like to know"

Celestia "you obviously didn't fly or teleport here. you may be a different species but an earth pony is still an earth pony, meaning you must have attained some means of external transit here, What did you use?"

Doctor Hooves "A ship only obtainable from my world"

Luna "how did you obtain it?"

Doctor Hooves "I…. I stole it"

Celestia "stealing is a crime all on its own, but we are not educated in the customs of your world, we will make any attempt we can to contact them and inform them of your crimes."

Doctor Hooves "forgive me for asking but what crimes am I being accused of on your world?"

Royal Guard "you will address the princesses as your royal highness prisoner"

Luna "thats enough, guard"

the guard stands down

Celestia "you are accused of being an accomplice of the equinulous known as the master"

Doctor Hooves "your highness, the Information you have on him was supplied by me"

Luna "then perhaps you are the one true criminal and you are framing the master for your crimes"

Doctor Hooves is shocked by the words of the princess, he then looks over to The Master and sees that he is exerting the slightest grin

Celestia "you say you stole the ship from your world, why?

Doctor Hooves "there was nothing left for me there"

Luna "elaborate"

Doctor Hooves "there was nothing left for me there, because there was nothing left, My planet was destroyed"

Celestia "how?"

Doctor Hooves then realized what he had gotten himself into and remembered that he couldn't lie because of the truth spell

Doctor Hooves "By me!"

The princesses are shocked, Doctor Hooves looked over at the master, the master is shocked as well

Celestia "we may not know the customs of your world, but since you no longer have a home world, we will take their justice and apply it for them. Murder is an unforgivable crime! GUARDS!"

The guards then walk over to Doctor Hooves and take him by the fore hooves and begin dragging him down the hall

Doctor Hooves then outbursts

Doctor Hooves "I'M STILL UNDER OATH!"

Luna "halt guards"

the guards ceased dragging Doctor Hooves

Luna "what did you say?"

Doctor Hooves "I'm still under oath, that truth spell is still applied, so let me talk"

the princesses look at one another

Celestia "we will allow you to speak, but this will not resolve the crimes you have committed"

Doctor Hooves "don't you think I know that?"

the princesses look at each other in realization of his regret

Doctor Hooves "I'm still under oath so know that I speak the very pure truth when I say that this planet, is the closest thing to a home I have, the reason I destroyed my home world was because of sympathy, my planet was already destroyed, it was being invaded by a race of exterminators, they killed nearly every one of my species and they weren't going to stop with my world. In fact on the way to it they had already wiped out thousands of other planets. They were all in one place, so I ceased the opportunity, I stole a ship and a devise that would grant a single command, any command. So I commanded it to destroy the world I loved with the race that had already killed them all off. so go ahead, judge my actions, is it wrong that I killed a race of killers?"

every pony in the room lay dumb faced by Doctor Hooves story then out of curiosity Luna spoke

Luna "why here? why Equestria"

Doctor Hooves "before this world was Equestria, it was a world called earth, inhabited by a different species of bipeds, I came here for refuge, and in return, I saved their world from any invading force that threatened it, without ever harming a life myself. lives were lost during certain attacks, but none of them from my own hooves. I grew to love their race, and they grew to love me, but one day their species turned on one another and destroyed the world they had built, and from their ashes, your world was born, thats why I'm here, to continue to protect the world that I had promised to keep safe"

Celestia and luna looked at one another they discussed his actions and took in mind that he was under a truth spell

Celestia "We will spare you, Doctor, under one condition, tell us all you know about him"

Celestia then pointed at The Master

The Master "theres no point, he doesn't know anything about me"

Doctor Hooves "His name is the master, he is the only survivor of the destruction of Gallifrey I have found. but on Gallifrey, he was notorious for being ill behaved and known to be scarred by the sound of his own heartbeat, which drove him insane"

The Master heard this and began to hear the sound of drums

Doctor Hooves "In my defense of earth, he had come twice, both times with the intent to turn this world into a war factory, with the means to use its inhabitants to overthrow the galaxy."

The Master "do you hear drums? is someone playing drums outside?"

Doctor Hooves "The second time he attempted to bring back my home planet from the nether verse, and use this worlds inhabitants to overthrow Gallifrey and use their technology to take over all of time and space"

The Master "seriously do none of you hear drums?"

Doctor Hooves "and now he's here, and quite literally he admitted to me the plans to use the magic of this world to most likely attempt to do the same. to enslave the ponies of Equestria and use their magic to conquer the universe!"

at that moment, The Master had a mental break and flung himself backwards he began twitching on the floor. 2 guards then went over to him to see what happened. The Master then outstretched his hoof and expelled a magic essence that turned the Canterlot guard into a perfect replica of himself.

Replica guard "Doctor!, OLD BUDDY OLD PAL!"

Doctor Hooves "and if you don't remove me from these chains you could very well see the end of this world right now"

Celestia used her magic and broke the chains of Doctor Hooves, Doctor Hooves then went over to the replica guard and grabbed each side of his face with his hooves, the guards head began to shake violently and the guards original body returned

The Master "whats the matter Doctor?"

The Master voice was different, it sounded as if he were speaking through a fan, a robotic fan

The Master "Didn't you miss me?"

The Master body rose from the floor and began shifting in and out of a skeleton like state

The Master "don't you know its rude to imprison your own kind?"

Doctor Hooves "stop this, stop this now! come back to me, were all we have left!"

The Master "there the man I once knew, even as a horse you haven't changed a bit"

The Master raised his head and magic aura began to surround his horn

The Master "goodbye Doctor"

But before the master could fire off his magic he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, he looked down and saw a spear shoved straight through his chest, the second guard's spear. the second guard let go of his spear and the master fell to the floor and began bleeding out.

Doctor Hooves "no, NOOOOOOOO!"

Doctor Hooves ran over to The Master and kneeled down next to him

Doctor Hooves "no"

Doctor Hooves lowered his head and tears began to stream down his face

The Master body then began to glow a bright yellow, his body rose off the floor, the spear fell from his chest to the floor, he was regenerating. then a massive burst of energy expelled from his head and his 4 limbs The ponies in the room covered their eyes from the bright yellow light. and then all in one instance the final amount of regeneration energy left his body. smoke circled around the body of the master. once cleared, a medium sized stallion pegasus with the Gallifreian symbol of forgiveness as a cutie mark remained. Doctor Hooves laughed and began to smile. The Master awoke and looked at Doctor Hooves

The Master "Doctor?"

the royal guards took a defensive position around the 2. The Master had a a medium higher voice, just a few notes above Doctor Hooves own

The Master "Doctor, whats going on?"

Doctor Hooves "hello master"

The Master "that doesn't really answer my question"

Doctor Hooves laughed and smiled

Doctor Hooves "Master, I believe, everything is going to be just fine"

The Master smiles and reaches out to hug Doctor Hooves, The Doctor returns the favor and they hold each other in friendly embrace

Twilight (remember Twilight) hears an odd sound and looks down at her cutie mark, it begins shining signaling her friendship task is complete

Twilight "well this is certainly one of the strangest friendship problems I have ever solved"

Doctor Hooves and The Master stand up and look at the princesses

Doctor Hooves "your royal highnesses, with your permission I would like to take the newly reformed Master under my care"

Luna "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Doctor Hooves face goes flat in shock of her response

Celestia "no offense Doctor but this stallion just tried to kill you and conquer Equestria"

The Master cowers in embarrassment

Celestia "the master will remain here in Canterlot Castle under our watchful eye until his full reform is confirmed, you will be able to come and see him any time you desire"

Doctor Hooves gave the princesses a large smile

Doctor Hooves "thank you, thank you both, uhh, your highnesses"

Doctor Hooves then takes a bow, The Master sees this and follows suit

Twilight "well it looks like our work here is done Spike"

Spike "finally, that was exhausting, and to think it took place over the span of 3 days"

Twilight "c'mon Spike, lets get some most deserved Canterlot Cakes"

Doctor Hooves runs over to Twilight

Doctor Hooves "Twilight! and where are you going?"

Twilight "oh uhh, heyyy, Doctor? is it? sorry about the whole, arresting you thing"

Doctor Hooves "oh thats nothing, I've gone through much worse"

Twilight "really, I'd like to hear about that"

Doctor Hooves "you would? thats rather odd, why would a mare want to hear about all the times i've been arrested?"

Spike "phh, women, am I right?"

Doctor Hooves "no kidding, and thats coming from a guy who's been married 5 times"

Spike "by the way, I've been meaning to ask, Doctor who?"

Doctor Hooves "there it is"

Spike "no, but seriously"

Doctor Hooves "well, if you must know my name is…"

 **END PART 4**


End file.
